Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-79.115.89.135-20141216172025
LOOOL, you defend Alison so much that you started to say she did nothing bad. She did a lot of bad things, and we still don't know all of them. And she bullied Mona. "What a loser." ( 1X01 ) "What a dork." ( 2X13 ) "If you'll ignore it, it will go away." ( 2X13 ) This is bullying to me. I'm in not on the liars side, but even if you say they are stupid, they still risked everything to find out what happened to Alison, but she only showed up when they were like this close to death. She never showed up to say what happened to her, but it happened ( Amen ! ) when the liars pushed her to do so, because if they wouldn't have done that, what happened that night would still be a mystery, and to me, it's still one. If they jump to a conclusion too fast, that's another thing, there is Spencer's fault, but I kind of understand why they wouldn't trust Alison. I wouldn't trust her either, at least, not completely, because if she has a plan, she should say it once, and Alison is quite weak too if she doesn't say it because "the liars don't let her to". It's so hard to tell what she wants to do if that plan can put an end to the game? No. But one thing I truly don't understand is why isn't telling them the truth... I mean, yeah, they would tell their bed buddies, but, all the girls have been through a lot ( even Aria, and we can agree that her life is far from being normal ), and they deserve at least the truth. If Alison did something to someone, something truly bad, the liars need to know ! One thing I also don't understand is why Alison didn't go to the police to say what happened to her. And not necessarily in Rosewood, there are many other police departaments in the USA, and I highly doubt "A" is controling all of them. Think a little : the police, even from another part of the country, is able to give Alison protection, and they will be able to track and shot "A", unlike Hanna, who had a gun and she was like "Oooh, now she escaped" and had a gun in her hand ( of course, that if the show would be a little more realistic ). So Alison was a victim, and she is, but she is afraid of consequences. And what she did years ago, those past mistakes, as you call it, have consequences. Lucas being what he was, Mona being an evil person... About Mona, let me make it clear to you : she wasn't mentally stable, but what Alison did, even if she made her an social outcast ( even if it was bullying all the day, but you seem to defend Alison when it's obvious she did bad things ) made her worse, so yes she is a victim too. PS : Stop telling this is hate. This is not hate !!!!